The Tale of Neo and her Insanity
by xBettingOnTheVampiresx
Summary: Neo has always been known as the most eccentric girl of her year and one of the prettiest too. Read what happens as she goes through her years of Hogwarts and also what Draco Malfoy thinks of her. Rated T for sexual content.


Fanfiction #1 6/12/07

Laurel was on her way to Charms one fine day thinking about nothing in particular and looking out of the windows on to the vast grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she almost toppled over what she thought was a pile of objects that Peeves had left in the middle of the corridor. "Oh, it's you." Laurel said after she realized that it was a fellow student. What're you doing here?" Laurel continued after running directly into Neo, an eccentric Ravenclaw.  
"Noooo...it's still not working!" Neo moaned as she brushed away her short, blonde hair and re-read one of the several text books she had set up around her. "Why won't this spell work? I'm doing just as the book says." Neo nearly fainted as she watched as Laurel carelessly stepped on one of her books.  
"Are you sure you're doing it right?" said Laurel annoyed at such impatience. "Here, do it like this." Laurel did a quick swish and flick and the feather that Neo was attempting to make fly, soared into the air. "There you go. Just like that." said Laurel in a satisfied tone.  
"Drag me off to our Charms class now." demanded Neo still slightly confused.  
"You want me to what?" exclaimed Laurel. "No, I think that you can walk yourself to Charms! But I guess that is where I am going next since Trans. is almost over."

Laurel tried to help Neo up, but realized that she had dozed off.

"Wake up!"  
Neo woke up with a start after dozing off for 10 seconds.

"Nani?!" Neo yelled. "But it's not due until-" Neo continued confused. "Oh, uh...let's go!" Neo turned bright red as she ran off to class.  
Laurel started running after Neo.

"Wait up! I'm not that fast, it's not like I've got a broom and I'm on the Quidditch team or anything!" yelled Laurel to Neo and she ran as fast as she could after Neo, leaving a trail of papers as she went.  
Neo took a seat in Charms hurriedly before the second bell rang.

"Let's hope I can pull this off," Neo mumbled to herself, "or I'm sure to receive a T!"  
Laurel sat beside Neo, seeing that it was the only seat left  
"Ok then, it looks like we're early." Laurel said sarcastically under her breath. "I'm sure that I'll be getting an O this year."  
Neo glared at Laurel. She always loathed know-it-all girls like her.  
"Must you rub it in?" Neo asked angrily.  
"Best grade in the class...I'll be lucky to do better than a D! This class is rubbish." said Neo with dislike in her voice as she began to sulk.  
"Rubbish eh? You'll think differently when you're face to face with You-Know-Who! Now shh and pay attention or we'll both be put in detention!" whispered Laurel.  
After a while Neo became bored and started carelessly playing with her wand.

"I can't even remember what the core for mine is. What's yours?"  
"You don't remember? Honestly, only a nitwit would forget that. But since you were wondering, mine is a unicorn hair. When old Ollivander sold it to me, he told me that it would produce great charms work for sure!" said Laurel reminiscing.  
Neo made a face that resembled a person that was constipated.  
"I just can't think of it," she grumbled. "I think it was some hair from something… a chimera?" Neo shrugged not caring.  
Laurel rolled her eyes at such incompetence.  
"A Chimera eh? Do you even know what that is?"

There was an awkward silence.  
"Here, Flitwick wants us to do cheering charms now. Am I going to have the misfortune of you going first? You better get it right because getting it wrong is not fun for anyone." said Laurel in an exasperated tone.  
"Hope it's not me," Neo sighed. "I keep turning the people I practice on into ostriches! That's why most of the class is missing..."  
"Then again, you would be one funny looking ostrich..." smirked Neo.

Laurel jumped a little.  
"What? Why would they allow you back here? But I guess that is why us 'smart' people are here to teach the less fortunate ones." laughed Laurel.  
"Ok, well it's really simple, just think of being happy and then point your wand at me and say the incantation. Just remember to breathe." said Laurel confidently.

"I don't even know why they put you in Ravenclaw...seriously." said Laurel as Neo prepared herself to do the charm.  
"Fudge," said Neo.  
"I guess I have to do it now don't I?" Neo stood up, took a deep breath, and said the incantation with uncertainty while pointing her wand at Laurel.  
Laurel suddenly felt extremely emotional and broke down in tears while saying hysterical things. "You're not my mother! Pigeons are not purple! I do not need you, you, or YOU!" yelled Laurel insanely.  
"Well...at least you're not an ostrich," Neo mumbled as the rest of the class burst into laughter.  
"Sorry, professor…."  
Professor Flitwick helped Laurel up and set her right again before scolding Neo.  
"I hope you're happy for publicly humiliating me. Now it's my turn." said Laurel.  
She pointed her wand directly at Neo and there was a flash of pink light, a bang, and Neo was sitting on the ground, as an ostrich.  
Neo crazily flapped her wings, knowing what happened and thinking it was hilarious.  
"Ha! That's right!" said Laurel with a maniacal tone in her voice. Her hair standing on end.

"S-serves you r-right you fool!" exclaimed Laurel.  
Taking it all in, Neo started to do the chicken dance while enjoying the applause from her fellow classmates. Laurel suddenly realized that the class was laughing with Neo and at her.  
"No, not again!" screamed Laurel. The bell rang right as Professor Flitwick set Neo right.  
"Why are you laughing at her?" thought Neo, "I'm the bird-brain here!"  
Laurel picked up her books and put them in her bag as the class stormed out to lunch.  
"I hope you're happy." said Laurel in a defeated voice.  
"That was one of the less cruel, more fun tricks that I've had pulled on me," Neo said to Laurel. "Let's go to lunch!" declared Neo as she turned herself into an ostrich again and bounded off for the Great Hall.  
"SQUAWK!" Neo shouted as she ran through the halls.  
Laurel followed Neo, brooding the whole way down.  
Neo reached the Great Hall first and began eating the turkey, with many of the staff members looking scandalized.  
"Look at yourself! You're just like a niffler! No wonder you're getting an O in Care of Magical Creatures, you're a creature yourself!" said Laurel looking disgusted as well.  
"Squawk," Neo said in response. "Same in Transfiguration," thought Neo.  
"Merlin's beard! You are so immature." exclaimed Laurel. "What class do you have next?"  
Neo turned her self back to normal, disregarding everyone's words of want for her to turn herself back.  
"I believe it's Defense against the Dark Arts," Neo replies. "Who do they think they're kidding? It's such a joke with us switching teachers ev-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because Hagrid had come over to drag her off to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Get yer' classes righ' Neo! Yer' with me next." said Hagrid as he hauled her off to class.  
"Well good day to you to! Sheesh, at least I can get some work done now that she's gone." muttered Laurel as Neo squirmed out of Hagrid's death grip and ran up the stairs leading down to the Great Hall while she screamed something about an angry mongoose.  
"Look at the people that they sort into Ravenclaw…complete nut cases." said Laurel before diving into her three foot essay the McGonagall had assigned.

(Just to let all of you guys know, this is pretty much crap because I wrote it with a girl online and the writing styles don't mesh as good as I thought they would. I promise you that my other ones are better. I'm about to put them up so you better read because it's a continuous story! And please, please tell me what you think about it! Thanks!)


End file.
